


Not Sorry

by geekmama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, His Last Vow Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts, post-Christmas Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, 100 words exactly.
> 
>  
> 
> ****************************

He always missed something. 

Christmas Day had been something of a debacle. _A bit not good_. [The nascent chuff of laughter at the gross understatement is cut short as he remembers John, après murder.]

And he’d had months to think about it, stuck in hospital as he’d been. Magnussen had even tried to tell him.

_You underestimate me, Mr. Holmes._

If only he had deduced the true state of affairs…

But Mary had been right:   _People like Magnussen should be killed. That's why there are people like me._

And people like Sherlock Holmes.

So no. Not sorry.

Not for that.

 

~.~


End file.
